Harvest Moon a New Beginning various
by gummies19
Summary: It's my first fan fiction so if it has rough patches tell so I could work on it more to make the next chapter even better! Its also based on my character on new beginning named Yukiko. So read it if you like, its about when three men come to town and fall for her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Writers note: This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it! The lead female character is my character on New Beginning. She has long white hair and red eyes.**_

I was strolling through a forest, on a cool spring day, trying to find a town that I've never been to. Still remembering my father's words, _"Yukiko, I'm giving you my farm from before I met your mother and moved here, and your 18 already so it's time to leave the nest and make a living on your own…" _I was very happy to hear that, you see I was fired at my last job and my boyfriend dumped me, so I'm glad to be leaving the city and out to the country side.

All of the sudden I saw a Man passed out, I rushed to his side, but I heard something. _"Yukiko! Help this man, give him you water" _I was curious of the voice but it didn't matter right now. I grabbed my water bottle and let him drink it. He got up slowly but he seemed alright so I wasn't too worried. He looked at me with his dull black eyes and said "David?" That was my father's name; do I really look like him?

I answered "No I'm his daughter Yukiko"

"Oh I'm sorry; you look so much like him! Any ways, I'm Dunhill; did your father ever mention me?"

"No I'm sorry, he never did…"

"Oh well, me and him were buddies back in the day, but that's in the past, let me take you to Echo Village"

Echo Village… I wonder what it will be like...

We arrived at echo village there was very few houses, so that's why it's called Echo Village. When we got closer to the couple of houses we saw an older man and what looks to be his son leaving. They were talking to an older lady and a woman who looked to be in her 30s, saying their goodbyes, and left. Dunhill looked at me and said "That was Hossan and his son Niko, their Inn was getting no business, so they had to move, but maybe someday they will come back…"

We walked up to the two women that just finished waving goodbye to the people who just left. Dunhill managed to say "This is Yukiko; she'll be starting up a ranch on her father's old grounds."

"Oh how wonderful!" said the elderly lady. "I'm Hanna!" said with her sweet frail voice.

The woman next to her had a cheery smile and introduced herself to. "I'm Emma; I ship any Items you want to sell!"

"Cool!" I said too enthusiastically. "I hope to ship a lot of items!"

"I hope you do too!" Emma said

After we finished the small chat, Dunhill took me to my new home. It was a bit run down but fixable. Dunhill soon left to take care of the town, while I stayed at the ranch. "Since I'm outside it's time to get the weeds and rocks out of my way!" After I was done weeding and gathering rocks I went to Hanna's shop to buy some seeds. I entered her store and she welcomed me with a smile and I returned that smile back.

"Welcome to the general store, what can I get you?"

"Two packets of turnip seeds please." Since I only have enough money to fill one plot with seeds.

I gave her the gold and she gave me the seeds. I walked back to my ranch with new seeds. I tilt the plot, planted the seeds, and watered them.

It's only 1:00 pm so I went to gather in the woods to make a little extra gold. Walking around I gathered some useful stuff and junk but it will make money.

I'm returning home now and walking in the nice cool breeze that felt good on my skin and flowed through my hair. When I got home I jumped into the bath since there was dirt and soot all over me. I got out with only a towel covering me; I walked over to the closet and dropped my towel, my body that was damp from the bath was shown. I slipped into my tank top and shorts because it was hot and wearing less was the only way to keep cool. I went into a deep sleep hearing a little voice call out my name. _"Yukiko, you did well saving that man, we'll meet someday, so don't stress out about who I am. Goodnight!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Authors note: I hope you liked the first one!**__** I took some advice from the last one so I hope this one is better too!**_

It's been over a week since I got here, I haven't heard that innocent little voice for a while but I'm worried that I might be crazy, but on the other hand I've been making very good progress with the farm with only crops and no animals. I ask Dunhill were I could get an animal, he said _"The animal dealer will come back in a couple of days, he is on a business trip." _But it's now the ninth and I watering my spring crops with my long white hair flowing in the wind and my red eyes glowing under the sun, but wait, I heard a moo just now, was that a cow and if so were did it come from. I turned around and a saw a black and white cow. I came right up to her and petted her back with a smile, I've loved animals since I was little and it seems I already formed a bond with this cow. All of the sudden I heard a voice.

"Do you know were the farmer is?" said with an annoyed voice.

I looked up surprised of the sudden appearance of a tall blond, I stared into his eyes for a second they looked like they were filled with sorrow and longing, I must have gotten carried away because he noticed me staring at him.

"So… do you know were the farmer is" said the blond

I was sent out of my trance and felt blood rush to my face, I finally said "Y-you're speaking to her."

"You're the farmer?" He sarcastically said

"Yes, and are you a sexist?" I said angrily

"U-uh…"

"Exactly, so who are you"

"I-I'm Neil the Animal Dealer"

"Hi, I'm Yukiko, the new rancher as you now know" I said proudly

"Yah… I'm glad the cow likes you." Neil said

"Why?"

"The old man got it for you" Neil said, but he averted his eyes.

"Really! I'll thank Dunhill later!" I said happily.

"U-um you shouldn't" He said shyly

"Wha! Why!"

"Never Mind…. see ya"

Neil turned around and left. Why did he leave so suddenly, we'll I guess he's kind of interesting. His eyes, they looked so sad, jeez what am I thinking maybe I'll talk to him later since he didn't bring any treats or fodder and I need to need some for my new cow.

"I'll name the cow Lola, yah that's a perfect name for a cow. I'll put Lola in the barn for now and buy a brush and milker for her today too!"

I stepped out of the barn and ran to town. I first stopped at the general store to buy the milker and brush. Now I'm going to see Dunhill.

"Hey Dunhill!"

"Oh, Hello Yukiko"

"Thank you for the cow, I'm very grateful!"

"What cow, Yukiko?"

"The one you gave me; Neil the animal dealer handed it over and said you got for me"

"I didn't get you any cow"

"Huh?"

"Neil… He is actually nice you know, I told him a new rancher was coming before he left, and probably was feeling kind hearted"

"Really! I should go thank him instead of you, goodbye!" I said surprised

I turned and ran off to the plaza. When I arrived to the plaza I stopped to slow down my breath so it wouldn't look like I actually appreciated it.

"Welcome to Neil's Animals" said the emotionless voice

"Hi, Neil… Do you think I could get some fodder and treats?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who's buying it."

"I guess you're right, sooo I'm going to buy treats and fodder." I said with a bright smile

"Y-yah I'll get you the items." Neil said. For a second, I thought I saw him blush, but it was most likely my imagination

"Thank you Neil"

"Yah, whatever"

"I spoke to Dunhill, so thank you for the cow too!"

"Y-you're welcome" Neil averted his eyes again.

"See you Neil, Hope you have a good day at work!" I turned around and left for home.

When I got home, I went to the barn right away to take care of Lola; it was fun to have an animal around, something there for you to take care of, to love… Well it was still early in the day so I guess I could out for a walk and forage items in the forest.

I gathered all kinds of herbs and bugs and petted all kinds of animals that lived in the forest. The sun was setting on a good day. When I got close to the exit of the forest I saw a girl that looked to be around my age. She look confused, also very pretty, she had long black hair tied up into a ponytail and what looked to be wearing a traditional blacksmith uniform. I walked up to her to see if she needs help.

"Hi! I'm Yukiko, do you need help?"

"Hello, I'm Iroha, I'm looking for a place to find quality material to work with, and so do you know a place?"

"Yah! Our town is perfect for you and there is a TON of raw material, I'm sure you'll like it! PLUS there is a house that I walk by all the time that has nobody living in it; it would be a perfect place for you!"

"Really?!"

"Yah, come follow me!"

"Ok!"

"We'll have to talk to Dunhill first; he is the one who is in charge of this town"

We went on our way out of the forest and into Echo Village. I lead our hopefully newly found villager to Dunhill's house to see if she could move in.

"Hey Dunhill, this is Iroha, she is looking for a place to stay at to work as a blacksmith! I was wondering if she could move into that empty house."

"How do you do, it's nice to meet you and I hope to have the pleasure of living here!"

"Hmmmm…. I suppose she could live there"

"YAY!" we both screamed

"I'll show you your new house!"

"Thank you"

We both ran out of Dunhill's house to her new home. On the way we ran into Neil who was just getting off of work.

"Hey Neil, guess what!"

"Wha-"

"Too slow! Iroha is moving in by the way this is her!"

"Hello I'm glad to be moving into this village"

"Congratulations, I guess…" Neil said sternly

"Yay you guess right, she came all the way here to find a place to stay and mwah found her a new home!" I said in the most proud voice that could ever come out of my mouth

"W-well I better g-go" Neil then turned around and walk in the opposite direction as fast as her could but yet again I swear his face was red… maybe he is getting a fever and since it's his day off tomorrow I'll go give him medicine and help but that's tomorrow so right now I must show Iroha her new home!

"Ignore him… come on your house is this way!"

We arrived at the old, I've never been in there so I don't know what to expect either, but I guess it will be a lovely surprise for the both of us! When we entered it was surprisingly clean! Pus it looked like to kind of house Iroha would live in.

"….." Huh? Does she not like it?

"Is there something wrong?"

"…no… It's wonderful! There's even an area for me to forge and smelt metals!"

"Oh I'm so glad you like it, I was afraid you wouldn't"

"I love it… Thank you so much Yukiko for this, without I would still be looking for a place to at least spend the night… thank you"

She turned to me and gave me a hug; I can hear her crying she must be so happy… I'm glad I was able to help; I hope she becomes my best friend. She let go of me and wiped the tears off her eyes and she had a bright smile.

"We should hang out sometime okay, Iroha"

"That would be great"

I returned that hug she gave me and turned around and left for home. It was getting late but I walked slowly towards home still smiling from the scene that happened. When I arrived home I sliped on my tank and shorts and went to bed. "_Yukiko… congratulations you made a friend that will last you a last time… we will meet soon to okay"_ That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to a blissful sleep.

_**Writers note: Thank you for continuing on in the story! **_


End file.
